


Blink

by Lobster



Series: A Year of Haymitch and Effie Drabbles [14]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Depressing, Drabble, F/M, POV Outsider, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 21:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18859840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lobster/pseuds/Lobster
Summary: Fifty-two weeks, fifty-two prompts, fifty-two drabbles; this work is part of a series of Haymitch/Effie drabbles inspired by one-word prompts. This week's prompt: blink.A typical Hunger Games for Effie and Haymitch.





	Blink

As Effie and Haymitch watched from the Viewing Center, the gong sounded and the tributes shot off their platforms and into the muddy bog that surrounded the Cornucopia. Laurel, 16, was situated about a third of the way around the circle from Basil, 13. Neither of them seemed prepared to deal with the muck of the arena and both were mired down, prime targets for stronger tributes with deadly weapons.

The Career tributes reached the Cornucopia swiftly and began to fan out. Though they were larger than the two tributes from District 12, they had trained in all sorts of terrain and knew how to maneuver through the treacherous environment. They began to pick off the tributes who had become bogged down in the mud… including Laurel and Basil.

Effie turned her face away and closed her eyes. Under the console, her hand found Haymitch’s. He gave hers a squeeze as she swiftly composed herself, wiping her face clean of any negative emotions. Both screens on their console went dark at almost the same time. But by the time anyone turned to look at them, to confirm the District 12 tributes were dead, Haymitch and Effie were sitting apart, both focused on dealing with the situation.

Everything had happened in the blink of an eye.


End file.
